Graveyard
Note: This article is about the graveyard in Quest for Glory I. For the similar location in Quest for Glory IV, see Cemetery. The Spielburg Graveyard is a point of interest in Spielburg Valley. It is featured in Quest for Glory I. Background The graveyard is near the west wall of the Town of Spielburg. It is west and to the south of Heinrich's Farm. It is the final resting place for residents of the town and castle. The Spielburg family is buried here. Approximately ten years prior to the events of Quest for Glory I, Baba Yaga entered the valley. After being told to leave by the Baron, she cursed the Graveyard. For every night thereafter, the dead would not rest. Ghosts will rise from the graves and frolic around the area. Due to the curse, the townspeople would avoid the graveyard over the next several years and the area would become overgrown and decrepit. Plants of many kinds now grow out of the graves. A Mandrake Root grows out from the grave of an atheist buried there. Inhabitants *Several Ghosts and zombies. In-Game Interactions This area is slightly different depending on version: *In the EGA version, the area can be entered from the north, west, or south. There is also a hole in the southeast corner. If the Hero falls into this hole at any time, he will die. *In the VGA version, the area can only be entered from the west or south, as there is a north wall. The hole is not present in this version. The Hero has good reason to avoid the Graveyard. While there is little to no danger during the daytime, there is also no real reason to visit. At night, when one screen away from the area, he may see one or more ghosts floating in the area. These ghosts will not harm him, but if he moves towards the center of the graveyard area, all the ghosts in the area will swarm him and he will die. The only way to survive a trip through the graveyard is to purchase Undead Unguent from the Healer and use it on oneself before entering. The Hero will be immune to the effects of ghosts for a couple of minutes. If the Hero visits Baba Yaga before infiltrating the Brigand Fortress, she will task the Hero with finding a Mandrake Root. This is found in the graveyard, but must be pulled at midnight. As the Hero's life is forfeit if he refuses to do so, this will require a dangerous trip through the graveyard. It is possible, in the EGA version only, to get the Root without using the Undead Unguent; that is if the Hero is lucky/quick enough. This seems to be rather an oversight of the game than a gameplay option. Furthermore the player will miss the 2 points awarded for using the Unguent. Trivia *In the VGA version, looking at the headstones can result in some darkly humorous epitaphs. In the EGA version only the atheist's epitaph can be read. Category:Places (QFG1)